


The Stars Are Out Tonight

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cunnilingus, F/F, Ice Cream, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Starlight Glimmer wonders about the sex life of humans. Sunset is more than happy to show what is it like.





	1. For Her Pleasure

"I'll take strawberry-vanilla. What do you want, Starlight?"

Starlight Glimmer stared at the list of flavors in front of her. Unlike back in Equestria, most of them had quite bland and basic sounding names and flavors.

"Do you have any stardust flavored ice cream?" Starlight asked the vendor.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Umm... nevermind. I will just take... mint then."

Sunset Shimmer paid for the sundaes and they sat down on the nearby bench.

"So I'll take it the ice creams back at Equestria are much more vivid and fancy than here, am I right?" Sunset asked and licked her double decker cone. "It's been quite a while since I last tasted anything Equestrian, no pun intended."

"Yeah kind of." Starlight slurped her ice cream. "I don't know how much do you remember about Equestria, but since you asked..." Starlight proceeded to explain in great detail about the events that had happened to her and everypony else in Equestria.

Starlight's monologue was interrupted by Sunset. "You dropped some on your shirt."

Starlight looked down and saw that the thin shirt covering her breasts was covered in melted ice cream. "Oops." She grabbed a piece of napkin from the table and tried to rub her shirt clean. "Aah cold!" The creamy goods were soaking through her shirt. "Here, hold this while I clean myself." Starlight gave her cone to Sunset who noticed how the cold cream made Starlight's nipples hard.

Starlight removed her vest to avoid any more dirty laundry. Sunset chuckled to herself at the comic sight of Starlight twisting and twirling trying to clean herself of the mess she had made.

"Oh you. Maybe you should start off eating something that does not make such a... what are you doing?"

Starlight suddenly stood up and started slowly lifting her green shirt over her head. "I'm taking off my shirt. Why?"

Sunset rushed to cover Starlight's bare breasts with her own jacket. "Nononono you can't do that here!"

"Huh? But in Equestria almost everybody walks around without any kind of clothing." Starlight objected and put her shirt back on.

"Well that is true, but in here we do things differently and it is mandatory to be dressed properly." Sunset scolded Starlight for her actions, despite secretly wanting to see Starlight's bare boobs in their full glory.

"Are there any places here where we can be without any clothing? Because I don't feel quite myself with these "clothes" yet."

"Well... yes."

"Ooh can we go there now?" Starlight was very enthusiastic to be naked.

"There is a place called a nude beach and no, we are not going there today." Starlight frowned upon hearing Sunset's words. "It's getting late. Why don't we go back to my house? There you can be as naked as you want."

Sunset and Starlight finished their sundaes and went to the nearby bus stop to go back home.

* * *

On the bus Sunset and Starlight sat at the very back looking out of the windows at the changing scenery.

"Sunset, I've been wondering..." Starlight paused and sighed before continuing; "How do you people... have sex?"

Sunset noticed how Starlight blushed as she asked the question.

"It is quite similar like in Equestria. Our genitals work just like they would on ponies, despite that they look slightly different. And since we have fingers, a whole bunch of them, that opens much more possibilities to enjoy sex. Alone or with someone else."

"Sounds fun! Could we... try later?"

Now it was Sunset who blushed at the thought of having sex with Starlight.

"Sure"

The bus roamed through the roads of rural Canterlot with only a few passengers still left on board. Sunset yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Does it work like this?" Starlight dropped a question out of nowhere.

Starlight leaned back partway in her seat and began to caress her pussy. Sunset knew that's what she was doing because she made a point of moving her arm and hand a little more than she probably needed to. Sunset thought about intervening for a moment but decided to let Starlight do whatever she was trying to accomplish.

"Yes, but keep quiet. That is not exactly "encouraged" in public."

Sunset kept on looking, and Starlight kept on playing; she got closer and closer to orgasm, and Sunset got hornier and hornier. More than once Sunset almost plunged her hand under her coat to give Starlight a hand. Sunset unable to help herself, began kissing Starlight's neck and squeezing her ass as her hips jerked forward against her hand. Sunset reached up, raised off Starlight's shirt to expose her breasts.

With her upper body now wide open and tits showing freely, she sat up, leaned back and ever so slowly lowered her pants. Sunset kept watching and she could see her breath quickening as Starlight kept going. She sat there watching Starlight showing off her tits and pussy, clearly wet and excited beyond belief, arousal visible even through her tiny pubic hair. The only passengers left in the bus were Sunset and Starlight who were enjoying the solitude in full force.

Sunset locked her lips around Starlight's hardened nipple. "Is this your first time doing this as a human?" She asked between the licks.

"Yes. I've done similar things with Twilight and her friends though." Starlight moaned.

The dampness in Sunset's pants grew as she returned her hand to her own pussy, shoving two curled fingers inside to stroke her clit as she let out a breathy moan. She stripped down to her underwear and started kissing and rubbing their bodies together.

"Oh this is so wrong. We are going to be in so deep trouble." Having sex in a bus was hell of rush for Sunset.

"I don't care! Just take me here, right now!" Starlight replied as they fell down to the bus floor, groping and fingering each other. Starlight took off Sunset's bra and sucked her big yellow tits and fingered her until she came on Starlight's fingers.

"Oh, Starlight! Starlight!"

"Sunset! Sunset!"

* * *

"Sunset wake up!" Starlight shook Sunset repeatedly.

"Whaho... who... I'm coming! I mean... awake." Sunset sat up and noticed that everything was the same as when they got on the bus.

"You fell asleep and then you started mumbling my name." Starlight shook Sunset once more for good measure.

"Yeah... I think I did." Sunset pinched herself to double-check if she was still dreaming. "Oh look! We're almost home!" She pushed the stop button on the railing and walked with Starlight towards the doors.

Starlight stepped out of the bus behind Sunset and gasped; "Wow is that your house" She pointed at the large house in front of them.

"No my house is over there." Sunset pointed her finger at the smaller house in the distance.

Sunset closed the door behind her as they stepped inside her home. "Please take off your shoes." Starlight complied and with slight struggle took off her boots.

She walked around Sunset's house, occasionally stopping to inspect something of interest. She wandered over to the bedroom, sat on the bed and started opening various drawers. "Wow! Sunset! Are these your sex toys?" Starlight grabbed a purple dildo from the drawer. "This one has Twilight's cutie mark on it." Starlight was like a kid in a candy shop. "What's this?" She pulled a black pantyhose from one of the drawers.

"They are my clothes." Sunset walked over to the bed and put the clothes back in their respective places.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you wanted to know more about human sex, am I right?"

"Not just learn about it, experience it."

"So, how you want to do it then?" Sunset felt tingling in her loins.

"Why don't you show me and the we can try it together."

Sunset nodded in agreement moved in front of Starlight. This is it.

Her mind slowed after a minute and a calmed resolve washed over her. And from that resolve, the anticipation began to build. Sunset unzipped her pants, unbuttoning the top button as she pushed her hand inside. As soon as her fingers made contact with her pussy, She began to groan and moan. Starlight's eyes were fixated on the scene before her. A wandering hand made it down in her own pants as she started mimicking Sunset's actions. She watched as her red bra fell to the carpet revealing her perfect breasts. Starlight just stared at her until Sunset's eyes fell back on her.

"Come on Glim! I can't be the only naked person here!" Sunset told Starlight.

Starlight slowly started to undress but kept her eyes fixed on Sunset's body. She pulled her pants down her thighs and stepped out of them. Sunset looked at Starlight's crotch and saw her arousal, Starlight's pussy was leaking out liquid staining her purple panties. With a flick of her wrist the clasps of her bra were undone and her purple breasts were released once more.

She giggled lightly and went to her dresser. She pulled something out of a drawer and grabbed the small vibrator from her dresser. Sunset then sat down in front of her and turned it on.

"Does the pony Twilight Sparkle have many toys?" Sunset asked as she slowly pushed the toy inside.

"Being a princess gives you many privileges, including, but not limited to sex toys." Starlight answered as she mimicked Sunset's toy's motions.

A hand came up to just tease Starlight's nipple, hardening with the touch and as Sunset moved the hand across to do the same to the other nipple, that also hardened under her teasing.

Slowly, Sunset moved her face towards Starlight and then just waited, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed. She placed her mouth against the other girl in a soft kiss, a hand behind her head lifting her hair and pulling her face close.

"You look so sexy when you don't know what you're doing." Sunset said seductively and resumed kissing.

"Pull my nipples." Starlight almost growled at her. "Pinch them hard."

Starlight's rock hard nipples we're met again by the hands of Sunset, this time in a more rough manner. Starlight squirmed and moaned every time Sunset pulled. The pulling on her nipples slowly subsided into caresses. Starlight was on the edge and Sunset knew it well.

"Turn on your belly." Sunset commanded.

She then proceeded to lick Starlight's anus as she uttered a low "Mmmmm". Sunset slipped one hand down between her own legs and started to masturbate. An intense jolt of pleasure shot through her, but she kept her mouth pressed firmly to Starlight's ass. She wanted to keep it going, to eat out Starlight as long as possible, but she also wanted to finally see her writhing in the throes of orgasm.

"Do it." Starlight demanded.

Sunset complied by slowly repositioning her tongue from Starlight's asshole back to her clit and introduced her index finger to the swollen opening. Starlight's moist pussy invited the finger inside her willingly. Both women were moaning. Sunset's vibrating mouth only drove the purple haired girl to the next level. Sunset wrapped her arms around the girl's thighs, her palms gripping Starlight's hips. The girls then moved to a sixtynine position to allow Starlight's tongue to ravage Sunset's folds. Starlight continued to lick Sunset as she slowly settled down on her pace. Sunset spread her legs wide. "Come on, Starlight," she breathed, "Do it."

She ground her pussy roughly into Starlight's mouth, then held her sternly in place to let that tongue work eagerly around inside her. She was whimpering with excitement. Sunset hit her climax and as she did, she clamped those firm, yellow thighs tightly around Starlight's head. A little bit of squirt escaped from Sunset's fold and onto Starlight's lips.

Within seconds, Starlight was grunting and moaning and grinding her crotch into Sunset's mouth. And she was very wet. Purple hips jumped in the air as a larger burst of female fluids broke free over Sunset's face and lips, and into her mouth.

After swallowing several gulps of her orgasmic fluids, Sunset settled in mopping up what was left of the Starlight's delicious essence. Her love for the beautiful girl made her smile watching the girlie juice weeping from Starlight's pussy, and she lapped the secretions into her mouth. Not to let any escape, she also swept her tongue into Starlight's asshole. Afterwards they got off each other and laid on the bed, gasping for breath.

"Can you stay the night?" Sunset asked as they laid in the wet bedsheets.

"Sure why not." Starlight answered. "Hey, maybe you should invite Twilight Sparkle here!"

Sunset pondered for a moment and then grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand and dialed Twilight's number.

"Hiya Twilight. Listen, Starlight is here with me and she wants to show you something. Mind coming over?"

"Ok. I'll see you in an hour then. We'll be waiting."


	2. A Caress Of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset invites Twilight to spend the afternoon with her and Starlight. Later that day, after Twilight's suggestion, the girls go stargazing at Canterlot hills.

A yellow cab roamed through the rain soaked streets of Canterlot on early Friday evening. Inside, next to the driver sat Twilight Sparkle on her way to Sunset's house to meet with her and Starlight.

"This is the place." She signaled the driver to stop. After paying for the ride, she stepped out of the cab, opened her umbrella and quickly dashed through the rain towards the front door.

***RRIINNG***

Twilight rang the doorbell and closed her umbrella. Soon afterwards, the door opened and in the doorway stood Sunset Shimmer, wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Heya Twilight, you're early What's up?" Sunset hugged Twilight and asked her to come inside.

"Well I guess nothing, except that the weather doesn't like me today. My original plan was to take a bus, but then the skies came pouring down on me and I took a cab instead."

"Oh poor you. Your clothes are all wet. Why don't you take a quick shower and I'll see if I can find you some dry clothes."

"Thanks. Where's Starlight by the way?" Twilight asked while she tried to pull off her wet shirt.

"Sleeping." Sunset watched as Twilight finally managed to pull her shirt off, bra included. With one swift motion, she pulled down her skirt and gave the wet garment to Sunset who tossed it into the laundry hamper.

Sunset watched Twilight's purple butt move with every step she took. The same ass that she had licked and probed numerous times before. She snapped out of her trance when Twilight stopped in front of the shower and turned around to face Sunset.

"Care to join me?" Twilight undid her hair bun and put on her sexy pose she had used to seduce Sunset many times before.

Sunset pondered the question for a moment. "Well I guess a little quickie won't hurt..." She started undressing herself under Twilight's lustful gaze.

Twilight turned on the water and let it warm up a bit before stepping in with Sunset. The girls stood there, letting the water flow over their bodies, washing away the dirt and wear of the now long gone day. After a minute or two of enjoying the warm water flowing over them, Twilight opened the shampoo bottle and inhaled the fragrance. A scent of lilies, her favorite.. She squeezed a generous amount of shampoo in her hands and rubbed it in her hair before passing the bottle to Sunset as she proceeded to do the same. Afterwards she started rubbing the soap on Twilight's body, making sure to cover every inch of that purple booty in the shampoo foam. Reaching her nipples, Sunset pinched them between her fingers and noticed how hard they were.

"You're quite horny, aren't you Twi?" Sunset left her nipples alone for now and went to work on Twilight's lower body.

"Studying phallus-shaped star formations for hours really makes your body carve for some special break activity." Twilight spread her legs slightly to allow Sunset easier access. "Speaking of stars, should we take Starlight Glimmer with us to watch the starshow tonight? The local astronomy club said the night's going to be packed with shooting stars. Too bad I forgot my telescooaph!" Sunset moved her soapy fingers in and on Twilight's vulva and made sure that the soap would stick in the right places.

"Oh, but I was thinking of a little more mundane starshow. Like this little star here." Sunset poked Twilight's clitoris with her finger, causing Twi to yelp and shudder at the new sensation. "What kind of star is it? Does it bloat and expand until it becomes a red giant? Or what if a black hole swallows it whole?" This time Sunset enclosed Twilight's swollen clitoris in her mouth. Her tongue could feel the juices flowing from Twilight's pussy and mixing into the saliva and soap inside her mouth. Sunset alternated between licking, flicking it with her tongue and lightly nibbling it with her teeth. Soft moans escaped from Twilight's lips as she slowly thrust her hips against Sunset's face, forcing her to dig deeper into the purple body.

Suddenly she stopped and peeked out at the open bathroom door. "Did you hear that?" The only audible things that caught her ears were the droplets of water falling from her hair onto the floor and Twilight's lustful panting. "Guess it was nothing."

Sunset resumed her "cleaning" of Twilight by spreading her buttocks and applying soap on her anus. "Do you know what happens when two black holes collide? Where does all the cosmic energy go? Do they merge or take each other out of the equation?" She planted her lips on the hole between those purple cheeks and started giving Twilight the analingus treatment. Sunset pushed her tongue inside, tasting and exploring Twilight's asshole. She pulled out and gave her ass a playful slap.

"All clean here" Sunset said with a smile.

Grabbing Twilight's purple hips, Sunset spun and pushed her against the shower wall. She grabbed hold of the shower curtain rod with one hand and placed the other hand on the shower wall to steady herself. Sunset picked up the showerhead that she had planted on the floor to spray water directly on her pussy and directed the stream right at Twilight's cunt. Soft moans turned to loud primal screams when Twilight reached her climax. Sunset noticed how Twilight's legs were shaking as she eased her on the floor. She wrapped her arms around the purple girl and started kissing her lips, her mouth, sharing the juices she had taken from Twilight's pussy. She pulled back and stared lustfully into those purple eyes.

Before she could say anything, a loud crash and bang came from somewhere in the house, followed by Starlight Glimmer's whimper of pain.

"Sunset! Could you come over here and lend me your helping hoof... I mean hand?"

Sunset let out a deep sigh. "I'll go see what she's got herself into this time." She got up, picked up a towel and quickly dried herself before walking off. "I don't have extra bathrobe, but you can use mine if you want."

Starlight writhed under the blankets on the floor, trapped inside her shirt as she had tried to dress up on her own. She had only managed to put her shirt halfway on before tripping on her pants that were left lying on the floor earlier.

"What's going on here?" Sunset appeared in the doorway and stared at the mess on the floor.

Starlight continued her struggle to break free in vain. "A little help please?"

Sunset started pulling off the various garments and fabrics off Starlight's body. Finally, the only thing keeping her trapped was her shirt, which Sunset proceeded to boldly pull off. "I think it's best that you remain undressed while you are here."

"Oh, ok. Did I hear Twilight talking? Is she here?"

"She came while you were sleeping." Sunset heard footsteps coming from the hallway and turned around to see Twilight walking towards her.

She had also came to inspect the ruckus, wearing only Sunset's red and yellow colored skimpy bathrobe which shoved off lots of cleavage.

"Starlight!" Twilight hugged her tightly which in turn caused the front of the bathrobe to slip open and expose her big purple breasts. "It's good to see you again!" Their greetings quickly turned into a sloppy tongue wrestling makeout session. Twilight's hand reached up to Starlight's hair as she moved her kisses to the neck and cheeks. Starlight opened Twilight's bathrobe and cupped her breast in one hand before she started licking it. She moaned softly as Starlight's hand wandered into the bathrobe, sliding along Twilight's slit. She glanced over at Sunset who was leaning against the wall with half amused, half annoyed look on her face.

"Well I am glad that you two are enjoying each other..." The girls broke off their kissing. "... but why don't we go grab a cup of tea before you're completely consumed by lust?"

The girls sat around the table in Sunset's kitchen, discussing about various events, Starlight's difficulties in the human world, sex and basically everything. Twilight took a sip from her cup and started talking about celestial phenomenons. Sunset and Starlight listened her monologue, occasionally interrupting her with questions. Like always, the conversation turned to one thing they all were interested in.

"Ancient astrophysics have studied the effects of having sex under clear night sky, below the full moon," The girls exchanged gazes with Twilight. "and I was wondering if we could go and test this theory in practice?"

Starlight was the first one to speak up. "So you're saying that we should go somewhere during the night and..."

"Yes yes!" Twilight did not bother to wait for Starlight to answer, she knew what the idea was. "We go out to the Canterlot hills, find a nice spot and fuck our brains out!"

"Sounds like a plot to some porn movie." Sunset snickered.

"I actually performed in a porn movie back in the pony world." Starlight commented with a smug look on her face.

"Oh really?" Twilight and Sunset said in unison.

"Let me tell you all about it..."

The hours passed and the day turned slowly to evening. The rays of the setting sun engulfed the city in it's bright embrace as the girls made their way outside, into the waiting cab.

After cruising through the windy roads, the taxi came to a halt near a parking lot that led deeper into the forest. The girls stepped out and started walking towards a path that led higher up to the hills.

"Can we stop for an ice cream somewhere afterwards?" Starlight asked as they walked over a tiny stream on a small makeshift bridge.

"I have some ice cream in my freezer." Sunset told her while she kept an eye out for any signs that could point them in the right direction.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because you already had ice cream while we were at the city, silly."

"But..."

"Over here!" Twilight hollered to the duo from ahead. The girls made their way through some thick bushes as they came to a small stony meadow. "Pretty neat, huh? You can see almost the whole Canterlot from here. Just look at this scenery!"

"Here. I brought some blankets." Sunset laid out two big blankets on the ground next to some big rocks. The girls sat down, leanings against the moss covered rocks.

* * *

The evening sun disappeared behind the horizon and was replaced by the sparkling star filled sky. The girls sat on the blanket, moonlight glimmering on their faces, looking up at the star filled scenery.

Starlight amazed by the amount of sparkling spheres, there must've been thousands of them. "Oh wow, look at them. I don't think I've ever seen them so clearly. Not even back in Equestria."

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sunset watched the stars in awe.

"If you squint real hard, you can see that those stars will form a constellation that looks like Starlight's cutie mark!" Twilight lectured and pointed her finger at a certain part of the sky.

Starlight squinted, but couldn't see anything that resembled her pony cutie mark.

"If you draw a line from there to there, cross below that one and..."

Twilight was interrupted by Sunset who tapped her shoulder playfully. "Hey Twilight, do you see anything up there that looks like this?" Sunset planted a kiss on Starlight's lips who responded with equal force. Their mouths open wider and their tongues explore further, as their hands grab the each other's ass. They stopped to take a deep breath, their bodies pressed together, exhaling with chuckling hums.

"Well?" Sunset asked and looked at Twilight who had pressed her hand against a damp spot in her underwear.

"If you are going to perform a show for me then at least take off you clothes." Twilight begged and pulled her panties aside and started twirling her hand around her clit.

Starlight obeyed and started pulling Sunset's clothes off in a hurry. First she started yanking down her pants with a little help from the flame haired girl. Then it was time for the shirt to come off, which was quite tricky due to Sunset's preference of tight clothing. Starlight reached around to unhook her bra and let it dangle from her fingers for a moment before dropping it to the ground. She was then clad only in her pale red silky panties.

Meanwhile Twilight slid her panties down her long legs. She could feel the juices dripping out of her pale pussy as she played with herself, still teasing herself and bringing her excitement level higher. "I can feel the presence.. of the stars... affecting us."

Sunset loved the feel of Starlight's soft mouth and inexperienced tongue and her soft body pressing against her own. She returned the favor and pressed her tongue hard against Starlight's and her hands grasped the purple girl closer to her. She found herself pulling off Starlight's shirt as she sucked hungrily at the tongue that was in her mouth. Starlight's shirt fell to the ground and Sunset's fingers were on her breasts, squeezing her nipples and grasping the soft mounds in her hands.

"Suck my nipples." Starlight begged and moaned.

Sunset obliged willingly, hungrily sucking one hard purple nipple into her mouth. She couldn't believe how good Starlight's hard nipple felt against her tongue, and she sucked hungrily first at one and then the other. Suddenly, she seemed to sober up, as if she was awakening from a surreal dream, she pulled away.

"Let's not forget our friend who brought us here." Sunset signaled Twilight to come closer.

Twilight slowly crawled closer, eyes fixated on Starlight. Then, as her lustful gaze took in the gleam of her wild messy hair, the uncertainty in her eyes as she met Starlight's eyes at long last. Slowly, she closed the distance between her and Starlight, and even more slowly she leaned in towards her. Their lips met, and the sensation was surprising, pleasant, different from the kiss she exchanged with her back at Sunset's place. Twilight pulled Starlight right into her, every inch of their bodies pressed close, and their lips were locked, mouths open, her tongue greedily exploring every square inch of Starlight's mouth, teeth biting her lower lip gently. Starlight's hands traveled down Twilight's bare back and rested on her waist for a few seconds.

"Let's get these off." Starlight grabbed Twilight's panties off the floor and inhaled the scent of young lust from them before tossing them to Sunset who also took a sniff of her underwear.

"Do you mind if I could... keep these?" Sunset blushed as she asked Twilight for permission.

"Only if I get yours in return." Twilight smirked and resumed licking Starlight's breasts.

"Ooh, kinky." Starlight slapped Twilight's ass hard. "But who's going to get my panties?"

"Rarity has her own panty sniffing club, talk to her."

"Rarity? She runs a panty sniffing club, of all the people?" Starlight was taken by surprise by the revelation.

"Don't let her exterior image fool you, she is a huge pervert. She was once gangbanged by six guys in a public restroom." The girls let out a giggle imagining Rarity being pounded in all her holes by a group of men.

Starlight grabbed hold of Twilight's shoulders, spun her around and stared into her eyes with fiery passion burning inside her. "Twilight, I want you to pound me like you've ravaged Sunset."

"My pleasure." Twilight laid Starlight on the blanket on her back and moved her legs into position so she could effectively start scissoring with her.

"Wait for me!" Sunset stopped the girls and moved her body right above Starlight's face. Laying down, Starlight got a perfect view of Sunset dripping pussy coming closer to her face before making a touchdown on her lips.

Seeing Sunset in position, Twilight started thrusting her hips against Starlight's in rhythm, causing her to squeal in pleasure right in Sunset's slit which in turn caused her to shudder and leak even more of her juices into the waiting mouth. Sloppy wet sounds emanated from the gooey mess between their legs. Starlight pushed back harder and now they were totally locked together in what seemed to be a permanent conjuction. Sunset brought Twilight closer and started the meeting of the saliva exchange club with her. They fucked as though the very heavens were moving with them, sharing trickles of pussy juices they scooped from their loins. Starlight moved her hand and started poking Sunset's anus with finger. Slowly, she dipped it inside as Sunset approved it with a loud moan.

"Oh, yesssssss" Sunset sighed, unable to talk above a whisper as Starlight pumped her finger inside in swift thrusts.

The were getting ever closer to their climaxes. Twilight started the chain reaction by rocking her clit against Starlight's, a move that released her floodgates, soaking Starlight's crotch and the blanket they were laying on in her squirt. Starlight followed by releasing her own torrent of cum on Twilight's belly. This in turn caused her to spasm and mumble right into her folds as her right hand stroked furiously against Sunset's backdoor. Sunset tilted her head back, mouth slowly hanging open as she was taken over by the feeling of Starlight exploring her insides with her tongue. She was truly managing to probe all the right spots of her pussy which made her orgasm and deposit a good amount of love liquid into the waiting mouth below. It was beyond the best thing Sunset had felt since meeting her for the first time.

* * *

The girls laid in their sticky mess next to each other, getting their breaths back after their sexcapade.

"Look at this mess! Good thing we're outdoors." Twilight sat up and looked down at the blanket where they had been locked together. A sticky wet spot was very significant on the fabric. She got off the blanket and onto the grassy ground. Her face went to the spot and she began to lick all the juices from the fabric.

"That was heavenly. No pun intended." Starlight commented and watched Twilight lick Sunset's body clean.

Sunset stood up and stretched her body as the first rays of the sun licked body from the horizon. "So, did you get any research data?"

"Research? Oh... I totally forgot about that..." Twilight let out a nervous laugh. "Well we can always come back here again, maybe we could bring the rest of the gang too?"

"Well I don't know about you two, but I am starving. Can we go for an ice cream now?" Starlight stood up and stretched her arms.

"Yes, but we have to dress-"

"LAST ONE AT THE ROAD WILL PAY FOR THE ICE CREAMS!" Starlight shouted and ran off towards the road, naked from head to toe.


End file.
